The Hero and The Overlord
by Gasizol
Summary: In the battle against Lord Boros, Saitama was sent to the moon. He tried to jump back to Earth, but he may have placed too much strength behind his legs as he sped past the speed of light breaking the law of physics, entering another dimension, and landed on another planet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord and One Punch Man or anything that might get my ass sued. This is purely a fanfiction, and I get nothing from writing this except fun.**

 **English is not my mother tongue and my writing sucks ding dong, so read at your own risk. Enjoy!**

"Hail Ainz Ooal Gown" – Normal Speech

 _Hail Ainz Ooal Gown **–**_ Thought

 _"Hail Ainz Ooal Gown"_ – Flashback

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Shalltear was in big trouble.

Her mission given by the Supreme One, Ainz Ooal Gown, was to capture any human who could use martial arts which were of interests to her lord. She did not find any value in these weak pathetic humans even if this ability did not exist back in the Nine worlds where the Supreme Beings were from, but if the last Supreme Being and her target of affection wanted something, she would get it for him.

The original plan by Ainz-sama was to have Sebas and Solution act as baits by pretending to be a high-class noble to lure a group of bandits to attack them while they were on the road.

The plan worked flawlessly, as expected of the wisdom of the Supreme One. The foolish humans fell for the trap and attempted to attack the stagecoach whom Sebas and Solution were in with Shalltear and two of her vampire brides were accompanying.

The result was disappointing. The pathetic humans who attacked them were a bunch of weak former soldiers who turned into the life mercenary and part-time banditry. Fortunately, by using her **[Charm]** to interrogate some of the humans, she learned that there was a human among the group who could use martial arts comparable to the strongest warrior in the Kingdom, Gazeff Stronoff. Shalltear parted way with Sebas and Solution to track this human in a cave base of the mercenaries nearby.

His name was Brain Unglaus. He could use martial arts, and he could fight better than the weak humans she had encountered so far. However, he was still a weakling. She could block the fancy martial arts he displayed easily with her finger nail. Still, her job was to capture any human who could use martial arts for her lord.

However, she made a mistake and let the rat got away through a secret exit because she was messing around and feasting on the other bandits which made her **[Blood Frenzy]** passive to get the better of her. Her lord was going to grill her for this she thought. Moment later the vampire bride that she tasked with to watch out for anyone coming to the cave came to inform her that there were a group of adventures coming.

Unable to control her passive ability which made her slowly losing control over her mind, she quickly killed the group of adventurers leaving only one alive for dessert instead of capturing them to see if they could use any martial arts. However, the lone adventure threw a bottle of red liquid at her spilling out the content which caused her damage and returned her back to her sense.

After using **[Charm]** on the single surviving adventure, she learned that there was actually one more ranger adventure who was on the lookout for the group, and that he was already heading back to E-Rantel to inform the Adventurer Guild.

" _…Lastly, don't create a commotion. If people learn of Nazarick's actions, it'll cause us trouble"_

"Kuh!" Shalltear was in big trouble indeed.

She could not allow anyone who saw her to escape and report back to the humans about her which could potentially expose Nazarick.

 _Ainz-sama is going to kill me!_

Eyes wide open, Shalltear charged up the sides of the lowlands, faster than the wind. She leapt over on top of a tall tree and looked around in the darkness of the night, but even her darkvision-capable eyes could not penetrate the depths of the forest, and though she listened carefully, she could only hear the wind blowing on the grass and trees.

Shalltear did not possess any detection abilities or divination magic. Under these circumstances, finding a single person in the entire forest would probably be impossible.

"Son of a bitch!" she cursed.

He had escaped; she had been too careless. Shalltear ground her teeth as she realized that she had let two of her prey slip away.

"Children!"

Several shadows wavered into existence near Shalltear's feet. The shapes of several wolves appeared, but unlike regular wolves, their fur was black as night, and their eyes radiated a malevolent crimson glow. They were vampire wolves summoned by one of her sill which were best suited to tracking and pursuit.

"Consume every human in that forest!"

After the command, the wolves spread out through the woods to look for the human.

"I let two humans escape! Ainz-sama will definitely scold me!"

Moments later, a bright blue light could be seen in the direction that her familiars were heading toward.

"They were defeated?" She received a feedback from her summons.

"Guh!" Shalltear growled in anger and reverted to her True Vampire form which significantly enhanced her physical attributes. Then she rushed toward where her familiars were killed at lightning speed. She burst out of the forest and fell from a short cliff landing gracefully.

There were twelve people before her. Each person was attired in equipment of quality that were greatly superior to any of the ones of the other humans she had encountered so far.

Shalltear considered the twelve men and women, but there was a man among them who she deemed to be considerably stronger than others. He had the androgynous features of a young man with long black hair and sharp red eyes with a black spear as his weapon.

 _That man… Is he strong?_

She could roughly estimate him to be stronger than at least Solution.

 _Perhaps I could capture him and the rest of the group for Ainz-sama._

She smiled internally as she may have found something to lessen the punishment she would get from her beloved.

"Use it!" The man issued a command. The Floor Guardian had no idea what he meant by that, but her sense told her that it was something dangerous.

The other humans sprang into action in response to the command. The group's formation was centered around an old woman in a strange dress, but Shalltear paid them no heed. There was only one person who stood out in her reckoning; the others did not seem like much of a threat.

Shalltear charged forward materializing her Divine-Class item the Spuit Lance and violently clashed with the man. Unexpectedly, the man could stand his ground.

The dress of that old woman began to glow in golden light. Sensing that it was something that could affect her, Shalltear switched her target and swiped the man to the side with her left-hand claws.

The vampire ran toward the woman, but out of nowhere a bald man with shiny dome appeared in front of her and slapped her in the face.

 ***Splat***

* * *

They were on a mission to deal with the Catastrophe Dragon Lord that had been predicted to revive soon somewhere close to E-Rantel, a city of the Re-Estize Kingdom that is close to the border of the Slane Theocracy where they hail from. Almost every member of their unit was on this mission.

They were the Black Scriptures, a secret special forces unit comprising of individuals with heroic-level abilities of the Slane Theocracy. They were elites among elites, whose missions were those of very dangerous nature that could threaten the existence of humanity.

Such as this mission in which they were tasked to subjugate a Dragon Lord. Dragon Lords are the most powerful of the dragons who are already one of the most powerful races in the world. That was why Lady Kaire who was the user of Downfall of Castle and Country, a powerful artifact of immense power left behind by their Six Great Gods that could mind-control any being, was accompanying them on this mission.

However, while on their way somewhere close to the Great Forest of Tob, a pack of shadowy wolves leaped off a cliff to attack them.

The group was able to repel them easily as they were as weak as a goblin, but after a while another being jumped off the cliff and landed gracefully while eyeing their group.

This one was different though. It was a terrifying looking vampire out of nightmare. A powerful one at that as the captain who was one of the Godkins could sense to be even stronger than him… or

 _This monster could be even stronger than Zesshi!_

It was a great threat that could wipe out the whole group.

"Use it!"

The captain was able to maintain his calm and called out his command. The only way that they could beat this monster was to use the Downfall of Castle and Country.

The other members sprang into actions quickly demonstrating their elite capability into a defensive formation to protect Lady Kaire while she was activating their Gods' artifact with the captain in the front preparing to intercept the vampire.

The vampire clashed its lance like weapon against their captain who boasted one of the highest physical attributes among the whole humanity. The creature then swiped the captain off to the side and started to head toward Lady Kaire who was charging up the artifact.

Cedran the Myriad Barriers, a large and well-built man who was a shield bearer, was prepared to leap in front of Lady Kaire to intercept the vampire.

But suddenly out of nowhere at a speed no one could see, a bald man appeared in-between their position and the vampire, slapped the vampire generating tremendous shockwave that rippled through the area, and completely obliterated its body into a chunk of gores and blood splashing to paint the entire cliff.

"Shit, my suit is dirty again with blood." the man was inspecting his suit which caught some droplets of blood belonging to the vampire that exploded. His getups were weird. He was in a yellow jump suit, red gloves, red boots, , and white cape, but perhaps they were powerful enchanted equipment.

Everyone was silent as they were trying to process what just happened, their mouths wide open. Except Lady Kaire who was struggling to control the power of the charged-up God artifact.

Unable to contain it, the old lady decided to direct it at the bald man in front of her who was exposing his back to them. She thought that she could undo the effect later anyway if he was not hostile… or perhaps he could be useful to the Slane Theocracy if he could kill a powerful vampire like that in an instant.

A golden serpentine dragon of pure energy materialized from her dress and washed over the bald man.

"Ouch! Oi, what did you just do to me? That's giving me a headache." The bald man turned to look at the group in annoyed expression while clutching his head with his red gloved hands. They could clearly see his face now. He had a bored looking face, and his appearance screamed… _average._

Everyone was even more silent now. Despite his looks, this man just slapped a being to death whom their captain had deemed to be powerful enough as much as a Dragon Lord to warrant them to use their trump card, and now it seemed like he just resisted the effect of an item of immeasurable power left behind by their gods that had never failed before. The freaking G.O.D.

The Black Scripture members shifted their gaze toward something that was happening behind the bald man's back. An orange complex looking magic circle shone brightly where the vampire exploded. Within the circle, luminous orange light morphed into the shape of a human.

Then after the light dimmed down, what appeared out of it was a woman in crimson armor holding a lance, the same one that the vampire used to attack them had. She looked different from before, but it was definitely the vampire.

The bald man also turned back to look at the spectacle behind his back after the headache was gone.

 _Did the vampire just revive?! I have never seen or heard of something like this before. What kind of magic or item did she use to auto-revive herself?_

The captain thought in his mind, then he motioned with his hand signal for the Black Scripture members to arrange in a defensive formation like before again.

"Huh? Where did you pop out from?"

* * *

It took a while, but an item given to her by her creator, Peroroncino-sama, allowed her to auto-resurrect upon death. She could have used her skill **[Time Reverse]** instead which would have negated the damage caused by a single attack completely, but she could not utilize it under her True Vampire transformation. So, she was forced to expend this precious item because of that…

"Huh? Where did you pop out from?"

 _That damn bald human! I will make him pay for this._

Her attention was now entirely on the man in yellow jumpsuit and white cape. He was standing with his arms crossed in front him with an annoying bored face.

 _I did not notice him before among the group of twelve people that I attacked. Was he one of them hiding? No… He does not seem to be using any weapon, and he attacked me earlier with his hand at a speed that even I could barely see. So, he must be a monk class fighter like Sebas who stood at the frontline, not hiding in the back. His equipment seemed to be normal fabric clothes without any enchantment, completely different from the rest of the group whose equipment were of high quality._

"What the hell are you?! You can't be a normal human. Are you a player?!" Shalltear shouted at the bald man in anger.

At the mention of the word "player", the strong human that Shalltear fought before had a frown on his face and turned his gaze to analyze the bald man. In her past knowledge from Yggdrasil, players are people who come from the same plane as the Supreme Beings, so they have the potential to become as strong as them

"Hey! Don't be so rude to a person you've just met. You can just ask nicely. Anyway, my name is Saitama. I am a hero for fu-" the bald man stuttered a bit. "I mean I am a professional hero. Who are you?" the now named Saitama held his right hand out for a handshake.

 _Saitama? He called himself a "Hero" just now. Hero was a special class and title reserved only for the humans which was as rare as Lord Ulbert's World Disaster class. Perhaps the Supreme One might know something about this man. I have to be careful._

"My name is Shal-"

The Floor Guardian was about to respond gracefully, but she paused in mid-sentence. Now that she's not under her **[Blood Frenzy]** state anymore after the resurrection, she was able to think clearly.

 _I should not be giving my name carelessly anymore. I made a mistake by telling that martial arts user human in the bandit cave my name because I thought he could not escape me. But this man in front of me, he is different. Ainz-sama has ordered me to retreat if I were to encounter a strong opponent, but perhaps I should try to gauge his strength first before I retreat._

" **[Penetrating Magic: Implosion]!** " Shalltear raised her free left hand to cast a spell. It was a 10th tier magic that causes the target to collapse or burst inward.

But nothing happened.

 _What?! Even if the spell failed to implode him, he should have at least collapsed. It was a 10th tier spell! I was right, he is definitely a player with some kind of special item._

The bald man stepped forward shaking the hand that she raised to cast her spell.

"Nice to meet you, Sow-chan. That's a cool looking cosplay you've got. Did you get lost in the forest while on your way to an anime convention or something, little girl? Where are your parents? You don't look so good. Your skin is pale. I am a hero, so I should be helping you to find your parents, but I am kind of lost too. My phone was damaged while I was fighting an alien. Those people over there must be cosplayers who are going to the convention like you too. Let's ask them." The bald man then patted her head and pointed his other hand toward the group she was trying to attack earlier.

 _What is this blasted idiot blabbering about?_

The other people here also looked at him in bafflement.

 _Wait… what did he call me?!_

"My breasts are not small!"

Shalltear swung her lance to slice the bald man who was right in front of her in half with the strength of a level 100 NPC at incredible speed.

But the man just casually blocked her Divine-Class weapon with his left arm. No damage was dealt either as she did not feel any healing effect that her Spuit Lance would produce.

"Hey! Where did that come from?! And why are you attacking me all of a sudden, brat?! Geez, kids these days are so weird."

"Guh! You insolent inferior human!" Shalltear lashed out in anger.

The vampire then repeatedly thrust her lance forward to skew the bald man, but he was able to dodge all of her strikes.

"Don't go calling humans inferior if you are one too." The man replied with his ever-insufferable bored face while evading her lance attack.

"I am not one of you weak humans! I am a true vampire created by the Supreme Being."

Shalltear continued her relentless attacks with her lance.

"Chhunibyou play, huh? I was once like that too."

But the man in yellow jumpsuit just kept on evading her fast attacks with his deadpan expression and irritating eyes.

"Get away from me! **[Negative Impact Shield]**!"

Purple dome of energy burst from her sending the bald man flying at a fast speed. This was one of Shalltear's special skills. It was a skill that generated a negative energy protective barrier around her that could be used for both defensive and offensive purposes which deals a fix amount of damage that ignores durability.

But the bald man was able to adjust himself midair and landed on his feet a fair distance from her toward the group.

"I actually felt that. I haven't felt pain in a while after I have become too strong. What was that? Was it a psychic ability like that Potato of Tumor brat? Man, little girls are strong these days."

The man seemed unharmed. Shalltear gritted her teeth in frustration. Not because she could not harm the guy, but because of that ever-present bored face of his.

 _Is he mocking me?! I am a being created by the Supreme Being! I am the strongest Floor Guardian of Nazarick!_

"Team! Assist him!"

The group which was in defensive formation earlier came charging to surround and attack her.

Their long-range fighters went first.

" **[Death Coil]** "

The magic caster in a black robe launched an ominous skull green ball of death.

" **[Sacred Turn Undead]**!"

A blonde woman in priestess clothing casted a holy magic spell toward her from afar.

" **[Poison Dagger]**!"

Another blonde woman in school girl uniform pulled a dagger from her school bag and threw the projectile at her.

But the Floor Guardian's high-level stats, skills, and equipment resisted all of them.

Then came the close-range melee fighters.

" **[Heaven's Chain]**!"

One of them threw a long chain from her left to attempt to restrain her.

" **[Sky Piercer]**!"

The spear user human that she has identified to be the captain of the group charged at her front.

" **[Rhino Force]**!"

A blonde man used martial arts and charged in with a lance like a knight on a horse toward her right side.

" **[Earth Shatterer]** "

A masked man in red and black body suit launched his power-piston right hand fist toward her left side.

" **[Time-Lock]**!"

Wielding a pair candy cane looking rapiers, a short human with brown hair appeared behind her.

They were trying to circle and simultaneously attack her in the middle. That's why they only sent their fast melee fighters in first. A good plan to take down a strong opponent quickly. But for her…

"Die, worms."

The strongest Floor Guardian could perceive them from miles away. Shalltear spin and swung her Spuit Lance in circle shredding some of the attackers into pieces beyond resurrection.

Only the captain was able to block her attack, but he was launched far away.

As she was about to launch forward to finish off the remaining members of the group who were standing in defensive formation, the bald man in yellow jumpsuit from before suddenly appeared in front of her at a speed even she could not see.

Because it was so sudden, she crashed into him making an uncomfortable sound and fell on her buttock.

"Oi brat! Why did you kill those people who were playing along with you? You cannot go around killing people for a play!"

After having recovered from slight dizziness and gotten back up, Shalltear realized that the hero was clutching her Spuit Lance arm.

 _Shit! I got captured!_

The vampire used all her strength to get away, but his grip just did not bulge at all.

"You are in big trouble, young woman. I will tell your parents about this."

 _My parents? Does he know Lord Peroroncino? No… He's trying to deceive me._

"Release me, you bastard! **[Negative Impact Shield]**!"

Just like before, her special skill was effective in sending the bald man barreling a fair distance from her.

 _I can't let myself get captured again. I have already used up my **[Negative Impact Shield]**. _

_I have to learn about him as much as possible before I retreat and report back to the Supreme One._

" **[Life Essence]**!"

Shalltear's mouth dropped. That was because when she looked at the bald man, he radiated a massive green aura which enveloped her entire field of vision like a wall that pierced through the sky.

 _Impossible! He must be using some sort of anti-information magic! But if he's not… I have to get the hell out of here!"_

" **[Greater Teleportation]** "

With that, the Floor Guardian teleported into the forest and escaped before the bald man looked up.

"Huh? Where did she go?"

* * *

 **Name:** Saitama

 **Race:** Human

 **Karma:** 100 – Neutral Good

 **Total Level:** ?

 **Job Level:**?

Hero ?

 **Status:**

HP – Exceeds Limit

Mana – 0

PhyAtk – Exceeds Limit

PhyDef – Exceeds Limit

Agility – Exceeds Limit

MagAtk – 0

MagDef – Exceeds Limit

Resistance – Exceeds Limit

Special Ability – 0

Total - ?

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review and pm me if you have any criticism or suggestion. Tell me if the ending of this chapter was anti-climatic.**

 **I copied and paste some of the writing from the light novel.**

 **For the fight scene between Shalltear and the Black Scripture, I used the anime version instead of the light novel or manga.**

 **Saitama's mental training by turning off the air conditioner during summer gave him resistant to every mental attack including World Class Item!**

 **Next chapter we will get to see Zesshi Zetsumei. Might take a while though because I will be working on continuing a different fanfic that some of my followers want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord and One Punch Man or anything that might get my ass sued. This is purely a fanfiction, and I get nothing from writing this except fun.**

 **English is not my mother tongue and my writing sucks ding dong, so read at your own risk. Enjoy!**

 **Check out what the Black Scripture members look like on the Overlord Wikia page for this chapter.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Hail Ainz Ooal Gown" – Normal Speech

 _Hail Ainz Ooal Gown **–**_ Thought

 _"Hail Ainz Ooal Gown"_ – Flashback

* * *

"Ha… I let her get away. Oh, well."

Saitama decided to let the feisty little girl go. He had had a long day.

Early in the morning he was invited with Genos to Bang's dojo, so that the old man could show him some fancy martial arts. Then he went along with the two S class heroes to a meeting of S class heroes at the Hero Association HQ to be briefed about a potential upcoming God level threat that could wipe out all of humanity. During the meeting, the whole City A where the HQ was situated at got obliterated in a blink of an eye by apparently an alien spaceship.

He docked the spaceship and fought through a horde of aliens until he met their leader, Lord Boros. The alien was the strongest opponent he had ever faced, and during their fight he was kneed in the stomach so hard sending him to the moon.

The bald hero tried to jump back to Earth, but he may have put too much strength behind his legs as the whole moon broke apart when he looked behind his back.

While crying in his head about how much he would have to work to pay for the moon, he failed to notice when the space around him warped, and that the planet in front of him was not the same Earth anymore.

After he landed, he wanted to hurry and head back to City A before the overpowered alien could cause more damage, but he did not know where he was as he was in the middle of a thick forest. And oddly it was nighttime. It was still afternoon when he was sent to the moon, and this bewildered the bald hero who scored only 20/50 on the written exam of the Hero Association examination completely.

So, he leapt up high in the sky to spot any nearby sign of civilization. It was a full moon night, so he could still spot his surrounding fairly well. With his superhuman eyes, he could see two mountain ranges to his West and East, and there was an illuminated city surrounded by multiple rings of fortified wall that he had never seen before in his life North-East from his position.

He decided to head toward the city, so that he could ask about where he was, but on his way, he encountered a group of cosplayers under attack from an ugly humanoid mysterious being. He dashed in a burst of speed to intercept and slapped the monster into a puddle of blood like he did with the Mosquito Girl.

When he was grimacing about some of the splattered blood that stained his suit, the dress of an old lady glowed golden and a serpentine dragon came out of it to wrap around him giving him an intense headache.

Then, a little girl in a crimson valkyrie armor cosplay that he saw somewhere in one of the many manga he read in his free time suddenly appeared behind him out of nowhere and started to rudely yell at him asking who he was.

He chose to let it slide and asked who she was in return. Apparently, she was a case of the 8th grader syndrome. She started spouting random nonsenses as if she was casting magic or something. Then when he was asking if she was lost, she suddenly started attacking him for something about her small chest which he had no clue where that came from and spouted more chuunibyou lines. And surprisingly, she was another psychic like that S class hero brat and did something to launch him away. He wondered if all psychics were spoiled like that.

Then the other cosplayers decided to participate in the roleplay, but she did not play nice and killed some of those people in the process. Saitama swore in his mind that he would find the mean girl's parents and tell them or teach them to teach her some manners, then he cut in to stop her rampage on the other cosplayers. The little girl again sent him barreling on the ground again with another burst of her strange psychic power. When he looked up, she was already gone, and this is where we are at now.

Saitama was giving his body a once-over. The psychic power the cosplaying little girl did on him gave him strange feelings. First of all, it made him feel pain which he had not felt for a long time ever since he became too strong. Secondly, a weird shivering sensation flowed through his entire being giving him the creep.

 _I should try to find her, so that she can make me experience more pain. Hmph, not in that way…_

While he was thinking, one of the cosplayers was walking toward him.

"Saitama-san, thank you for saving us. We are in your debt."

Saitama turned his back to face the person talking toward him.

 _They must have heard my name from my conversation from the little girl. I hope this will also count toward my daily quota even if she was a civilian…_

He was a handsome man with androgynous appearance and black hair like that Seed on the Ground guy. His armor was intricate, and he was holding a spear in his right hand.

"Ohh…? Ahh, don't worry about it. I am a professional hero."

The hero was not really sure of what to say. He was rarely appreciated by anyone. Only Genos, Bang, and that courageous C-calss hero guy which he had already forgotten the name, ever said thank you to him. Some even went on to call him a scam for just trying to help other people. He was not bothered by it because he was doing his hero work as a hobby. But a thank you every now and then always made him smile.

"I was not able to save some of your friends though. Sorry about that."

After having been doing his hero hobby for so long, Saitama understood that he could not save everyone even if he had an overwhelming strength. Many of the huge towering monsters that he fell in the past probably had trampled many innocent people when they crashed to the ground. So, for something beyond his control, he had learned to not fuss over it too much.

"That is alright, Saitama-san. Without you, more of us would probably have perished."

Saitama closed his eyes and dropped his head in condolence. The man nodded in understanding of his gestures and walked back to inspect the body parts of his fallen comrades.

"Man… that was awesome. Without you, I would have been skewed like a pig with that lance. NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

A large muscular and robust man with red hair in a ponytail equipped with a mirror-like tower shield on his left arm and a forearm shield on his right hand as well as plated armor which covered only his chest, walked up to Saitama and slapped his left shoulder with his large right hand.

"No problem, man." Saitama was scratching the back of his left ear in embarrassment and smiling as again another person actually thanked him.

"The name is Cedran by the way, brother. You are the strongest human I have ever met. Nothing on you, Orkhon the Strongest Human."

The shield bearer tease was directed at another burly man who wielded a giant axe who looked very intimidating.

"Grrr…"

"Come on, give him your thanks."

"Mmm, thank you very much, Saitama-san."

But the scary looking man turned out to actually be very soft-spoken.

"You're welcome."

Then more and more people congregated around the B-rank hero to show their gratitude.

"Thank you, Saitama-san. With you on our side, humanity will remain to be strong!" said with a warm voice was a blind blonde female dressed in green and white trim with a pair of small white wings attached to her hood.

"That was very impressive indeed." A brown haired megane dressed in school girl uniform was next.

"A spectacular display of strength." said another blonde who was a tall man with a pair of pink eyes and handsome face with two overgrown lizards right behind him.

"Thank you, boy." and next was the old lady who gave him a headache earlier from her lightshow.

"And sorry about that. You can punish for that later if you want." she apologized and gave him a wink. A shiver went down his spine.

Saitama just nodded back in acknowledgement to each of their gestures of appreciation. Not everyone came to show him gratitude as he looked around with a smile. His gaze struck a mysterious wizard looking dude was observing him with a scowl on his face on the side ling.

"Bah! Don't mind that guy. He somehow has problem with everyone. NYAHAHAHA!" Cedran assured the hero.

Saitama still felt incredible. Again, he did not start doing his hero hobby just for the praises and fame, but maybe this was something that he really needed to get his emotions back.

"Ahh! I forgot! I need to get back to City A as soon as possible. This Lord Bok Choy alien dude might be too strong for the other heroes. You guys should stay away from that area too. Do you guys know where I have to head from here to get there?"

The hero finally remembered that he needed to return to his fight on the alien spaceship. The alien was incredibly strong, and he did not think Bang or Genos as strong as they were could even handle him.

"City A? What an odd name for a city. I'm sorry, but I have never heard of it before. I only go out of the capital when we are on a mission. Do you guys know where it is?" replied the blind blonde girl whose face was sad that she could not assist her savior.

"I have never heard of it before in all my old life, boy." the old lady was the same.

"Neither do I. Orkhon, do you know where that is?" the shield man also did not have the answer, and when he looked around, the same clueless expression could be seen on everyone's face.

"Huh?" Saitama was confused. Everyone on the super-continent lived in A-Z cities. City A was one of the most important one as the Hero Association HQ was located there, so everyone would know where that is. "Then where am I?

"You're in the Great Forest of Tob close to E-Rantel of the Re-Estize Kingdom. You're really lost, brother." Cedran answered his question, but the hero had no clue what the dude was talking about. There were several large forests in K-City, but Saitama never heard of the other names before.

"Kingdom? Stop kidding me, guys… Drop the play. I'm kind of in a hurry. Can I borrow your phone for a moment?"

If he could borrow their phone to use a map app, it would be faster. Or so that's what he thought…

"Phone? What is a phone? Can you eat it?" Saitama was growing a little irritated as he was really in a hurry, but the face of the shield bearer was one of utter confusion, and so was everyone's else around him.

"Wait… you're serious?" the hero observed at the faces of the cosplay group to see if they slipped. But second by second it did not happen, and sweats began slide from his shiny bald head.

"Come on… Do you know the Hero Association? Mysterious Being? Genos the Number 17th rank hero?..." Saitama kept listing out various well-known figure and knowledge in his world, but the people around just kept shaking his head while maintaining their serious expression. If it was a cooperated play effort, it was a very good one.

"Ehhhhh!" very confused, the hero squatted with hands wrapped around his head in shock. Some people felt said they weren't able to help someone who saved their life.

"Saitama-san. We owe you a great debt, but could you help us with one more thing…?"

Having slightly recovered from his confusion, Saitama looked up to see the feminine spear wielder from earlier talking to him.

"Could you help us defeat the Catastrophe Dragon Lord?"

* * *

"So, you're saying that I am in another world and that you're not a group of cosplayers?"

"That's likely the case, Saitama-san. There have been many beings from another world that visited this world. At least that's what I have heard from the priests."

"Heh… That's unbelievable. Stuff like that only happens in manga."

The captain of the Black Scripture just gave away a top state secret of the Slane Theocracy to a total stranger from a completely unknown background. Even most of the Black Scripture members were not aware of other information regarding this secret. But not him as he was a top member of the group. He knew more information than others such as that their gods were "Players" like the Eight Greed Kings.

But that was okay to him because he deemed it was necessary to establish good relationship with a potentially powerful ally.

His name was Saitama and apparently, he was a hero from another world. The man was dressed in a way they had never seen before, but that was understandable because their Six Gods also brought with them many exotic looking clothes and equipment such as the ones that the 7Th seat was wearing.

The encounter with the vampire earlier left 4 of their members shredded to undistinguishable pieces beyond resurrection, so all of their pieces were bunched up together in a magic bag. And lady Kaire wasted **[Downfall of Castle and Country]** on Saitama, so they would have to wait for about a week for the cooldown to reset; time that they did not have because they were on a covert operation on foreign soil. They would have had to abandon their mission to subjugate the Catastrophe Dragon Lord. But luckily, the stranger who repelled the vampire on his own agreed to help them in completing their subjugation mission after the captain explained how the Dragon Lord was a threat to humanity, and right now his group and Saitama were on their way through the Great Forest of Tob toward the suspected lair of the Dragon Lord deep within the forest.

Throughout their trip, the man had been asking the group many questions regarding their world such as their culture, and their politics. It took some effort in explaining to him as the man wanted every explanation to be at less than 20 words.

As expected from a man who was potentially from another world, all of the general information about the world was surprising to him. One thing he was most surprised about was the existence of magics. He told them that back in his world, magics did not exist. With that information, the captain thought that the man was not from the same world as their Six Gods who were supreme magic users. Except one thing…

"What's a cosplayer?" the captain asked.

"Uh, never mind about that."

The caped man was sweating and looking suspicious when he was asked with the question. The leader of the Black Scripture noted to himself to research on what a cosplayer was.

 _Cosplayer…? Cos-"Player". Hmmm…_ \- the captain thought in his mind.

"So, who was that little girl that killed four of your guys then?" Saitama continued his questioning.

"She was the vampire that attacked us earlier. When you pulverized her at first, I think she resurrected herself under a different form with a magic item." the captain responded. It baffled him completely at first, how the hero from another world was talking to the vampire, but now he understood why.

"I didn't know that the little girl was the mysterious being. The things that I said to her... Wow, awkward. I gotta get it in my head that now I am in a fantasy like world." the bald man looked embarrassed.

"Tarded-Tofu, right? Thank you for the information."

"It's Tadakatsu…" the leader corrected the man.

"Ah, sorry. Come to think of it… Erector-san, your dress does look like something from my world. It is like a schoolgirl uniform."

The face of Erector… or Eleanor of the 7th Seat twitched. As she was about to reply, a blonde beauty jumped on Saitama.

"What?! Are you from the same world as our gods, Saitama-san?! How are the 6 Lords doing?! When will they visit us again?!" Divine Chant of the 4th Seat, or Charlotte, the most devoted members of their scripture, grabbed and shook Saitama shoulder back and forth while firing questions at his face, not having realized on her own that the stranger was not from the same world as their gods.

"Um, I don't think so. I have never heard of your world Six Gods in my world before."

"Oh, sorry about my manner. Teehee." the blonde released the bald man.

Charlotte was normally graceful and beautiful like a goddess, but anytime the topic of the 6 Great Gods came up, she was kind of a fanatic. Blind-Faith you might say.

"It's Eleanor. This magic gear is one of the legacies of the Six Great Gods bestowed upon me by the Cardinals for my great skills." the 7th seat responded with a typical strict megane style.

"Sorry about that. I am not very good with names." Saitama offered his sincere apology.

The group had introduced themselves one by one to Saitama properly along the way, but the bald man had already forgotten some of their names.

"Hahaha, no problem. I'm Cedran in case you have forgotten. And brother, tell us about your world."

"Well, I am a famous professional hero, and my job is to deal with criminals and the mysterious beings which are basically monsters who terrorize the livelihood of the people daily. "

"You must be pretty strong, boy." Kaire winked at their new ally.

"That sounds like the same kind of problems what we have in this world." One Man Army or Quaiesse Hazia Quinta of the 5th seat joined the conversation.

"Oh, really? Well, we don't have Dragons in our world. At least not the one that behave like ones from the fantasy genre fictions in our world which seems to be the case for your world. I hope it is strong." Saitama smiled in anticipation.

"Not only that Dragons are threats to humanity, there are many other races who want to consume us humans who are the weakest race. So, that's why we have to stick together! It was the Six Great Gods who saved us from extinction, and we must follow their teachings!" Charlotte added.

"Well, I hope I can be of help to you guys. But I have to find my way back to my home world to." the hero really looked like he genuinely wanted to help.

"Perhaps there is something in the Treasury that could help you return back to your world." Eleanor offered her opinion.

"Heh… Really?"

"Yes! There is definitely a way! I hope you can return back to your home one day, Saitama-san." Charlotte was happily cheering Saitama as there was hope for their new friend.

"Thank you" the hero nodded in the expression of goodwill.

"In the meantime, I will show you great things in this world, brother. Let's go drink and eat hotpot at this nice place I know in the Capital with me and Orkhon once this is done!" Cedran who was one of the friendliest in the group invited the man from another world.

"Hotpot?! You have hotpot in this world?! I will gladly accept the offer!" Saitama seemed very happy.

"It is one of sacred food brought to this world by the 6 Great Gods, and it is famous in the Capital!"

"I want to join too to celebrate our new friend!" Divine Chant jumped in.

"Men only!"

"Aw…" The blonde looked down in sadness.

"Come on, bro. Let her join in too. The more the merrier."

"Well, okay…"

"Yay!" Charlotte became very energetic and happy after hearing this.

"But that is because you also call me brother, my brother! NYAHAHAHA!"

"Me too, boy." "I would like to join too." "Allow me to go too." then lady Kaire, Quaiessee, and Eleanor desired to join in too.

"Hahahaha…." the look on the bald man was very warm. That was because the conversation between the Scripture members and their new friend was very warm and friendly. At least most of them except the mysterious magic caster of the group, Zairos the Instant Death of the 3rd seat, who always looked like he had some kind of issue with everyone.

"Sorry to cut your conversation short, but It seems that we are here." the captain notified all of the members.

In front of them, it would have been noted to just to be a wide and majestic waterfall by normal people. But behind the veil of water, there was a large cavern network.

"It should be behind this waterfall according to the records in the Cardinal's Library."

"Ooooo! it's beautiful" Saitama commented.

"Let us make haste. If we are lucky, the Dragon Lord has not been revived yet."

The group and the two Gigant Lizard belonging to the 5th Seat made their way through the waterfall without getting their equipment wet as they were magical gears except Saitama whose jumpsuit had been wet by the waterfall.

"Uh, this suck."

" **[Clean]** "

Divine Chant casted a 1st tier spell to remove dampness on Saitama's clothes.

"Hoo! Thank you. Magic is really something."

"You're welcome, Saitama-san."

Charlotte responded with her goddess smile.

"But can you do something about this darkness though? I almost can't see a thing."

Deeper in a downward sloping pathway of the cavern, it was very dark. But that was not a problem for everyone in the Black Scripture as they had magic item that allowed them to see in the dark.

"With all your super strength, I thought you even had night vision or something, brother. NYAHAHAHA" Cedran slapped Saitama's right shoulder.

"Humans can't see in the dark like a cat, you know?"

" **[Light Wisp]**!"

Divine Chant casted another spell, and a ball of white light floated above Saitama's head to lighten the dark cavern.

"Ahhhh, thank you again."

The 4th seat nodded in acknowledgement.

"From here on out, we should be on guard."

The captain motioned his hand for the box formation. They had already planned extensively beforehand.

One of the two Gigant Lizards was ahead of everyone to scout and act as a meat shield to bait any sudden attack or trap because two of their scouters, the Time Turbulence of the 2nd seat and Heaven and Earth of the 12th seat were dead. Tadakatsu and Cedran were the vanguards. Charlotte, Eleanor, Kaire, and Zaiross, were in the middle to act as supporters. Orkhon and Quaiesse with his last Gigant Lizard were the rearguards. It was the standard formation to deal against any sneak attack from all directions in an unknown territory.

Everyone was trained to the utmost limit, so they were able to understand and jumped in the optimal positions quickly. Except Saitama who was standing on the sideline watching their fancy formation while picking his nose.

"Ahem, you can be in the vanguard with me and Cedran."

The captain gestured the bald man to stand by his side to cease the awkwardness.

"Nah, I will just go on ahead and end this quickly."

With that, Saitama just walk ahead quickly from everyone deep into the cavern with the light wisp trailing behind him.

"No! Wait!" "That fool!" the captain and the 3rd seat shouted toward the Saitama.

The Black Scripture members were shocked for two reasons. One, it was because the bald man decided to nonchalantly abandon their formation and rushed in alone. The hero from another world was strong. But against a Dragon Lord who could use Wild Magic to warp reality, even he could not fight alone. And two, it was because the mysterious magic caster of the group, Zairos, who never uttered a word before actually said something, making the rest of group the stare at him.

"What?" the wizard grunted.

The group decided to let it go and followed their new ally who went ahead of them.

 _*sigh* Maybe he is too excited of the prospect of fighting a strong enemy._ the captain thought in his mind.

After about 30 minutes of walking in formation, the group arrived in an enormous chamber that had bright green glowing crystals protruding from the ceiling. The bald man would have no need for the light source anymore. But speaking of the bald man…

"Saitama-san! What are you doing!"

Tadakatsu accidentally yelled from the top of his lungs. He should not have done that in an underground cavern, but what he was seeing was…

"Don't worry. I'm just going to ask the dragon if he is a threat to humanity like you said he is."

What he was seeing was Saitama about to boop on the nozzles of a huge slumbering creature.

When Tadakatsu tried to persuade the caped hero to assist them in slaying the Dragon Lord on this expedition, the man really wanted to know if the dragon was an actual threat to people life before he agreed. To a few of them like Divine Chant, any intelligent races beside human were threats.

 _What kind of world is he from?!_ – was the line of thought the team was thinking.

And because of his shout, the creature opened its eyes revealing a slit in each of its eye balls.

"WHO DARED DISTURB MY SLUMBER?!"

The creature stood up behind the back of Saitama showing the entirety of its glorious form. Its outer form was wrapped in orange metallic scale. It stood straight 15 meters high in bipedal form like a human, and a pair of large wings and a long tail behind its back. Its head was enormous with its nose and large jaw that had sharp teeth projected forward, and on top of it was a pair of silver horns.

It was the Catastrophe Dragon Lord. One of the few Dragon Lords who had a Dragonoid appearance.

"Dragon-san, do you have any plans of attacking humans in the future?"

Saitama turned back and asked the majestic creature without any fear.

"Insolent human!"

The Dragon Lord swatted the bald man away with the back of his huge right hand in anger, and Saitama was sent flying to bury deep in the stone wall of the chamber.

"The strongest race can do whatever we want!"

"Saitama-san!" Charlotte shouted in worry.

"Ha! That weakling. I will do this myself! **[Flight]** " the 3rd seat abandoned the formation flew to combat the Dragon Lord alone. " **[Death Coil]** " Zairos the Instant Death casted a 5th tier instant kill spell which launched a green ball of death with a skull inside it toward the huge lizard.

" ** _Vo Lah Dal_**!" the orange dragon responded by shouting three words, and the spell was reflected back to the floating magic caster.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Zairos plopped to the ground pathetically.

"Uh, I hated that guy." Cedran snickered.

"Team, charge!" Tadakatsu motioned for the group to start the attack on the Dragon Lord.

" **[Reinforce Armor] [Lesser Hardening] [Reinforce Strike][Lesser Strength][Lesser Speed] [Lesser Resistance] [Lesser Protection Energy- Fire] [Under Divine Flag]** "

The support team in the middle initiated by casting various buffs. Then the buffed vanguards and rearguards charged forward toward the dragon as it was the only enemy.

"More insolent humans. They have become arrogant while I was gone. When I'm done with this, I'm going to raise a few human settlements to the ground. **_Wuld Nah Kest!_** "

After uttering the last three words, the Dragon Lord suddenly appeared in front of charging group and tried to swat away Tadakatsu and Cedran away with the back of his left hand like he did toward Saitama.

" **[Impenetrable Fortress]** " but Cedran their main tank reacted just in the nick of time by casting a martial art to block the attack.

*Clank* the hit was so hard that even with the martial art and the buff, the burly man moved a few meter to the left.

" **[Blind Shot]**!" Eleanor pulled two knives from her bag and threw it toward the eyes of the dragon from the distance, but the creature spun around and deflected the projectiles with its wings.

The captain then challenged the Dragon Lord in a melee combat and exchanged a flurry of expert spearmanship with the humanoid creature.

"Ah and Ra, Go!" Quaiesse commanded his two Gigant lizards to attack the rear of the dragon. Orkhon was riding one of the lizards while holding his massive two-handed axe on only one hand.

But when they got close, the winged lizard fluttered its wings and flew upward.

" ** _Ven Gaar Nos_** _!"_ a huge deadly cyclone was conjured in between the captain and Orkhon with the lizards which send them, and the other close Black Scripture members scattered.

" **[Heavy Recover]! [Heavy Recover]! [Heavy Recover]!** "

Only the support group members were okay, and Divine Chant ran to cast healing spells on all of the injured.

"Everyone alright?" Kaire asked.

"I'm fine, granny. This overgrown lizard is one top mother fucker. Ouch." Cedran was okay. Others gave their thumb up to show that they were okay.

"I will end this now, humans!" but then the Dragon Lord reminded them why they were here.

" ** _Fus Ro Dah!_** _"_ a massive unrelenting force that shook the whole cavern system, smashed the group in a wide area propelling them to crash against the cavern stone wall.

Pain shot through the entire body of the captain. He struggled to get up, and now he understood why they were given the **[Downfall of Castle and Country]** for this mission.

The Catastrophe Dragon Lord was no ordinary Dragon Lord. It was one of the strongest among the Dragon Lords who could fight 1v1 against the Eight Greed King on even ground, and that was because of its unique use of Wild Magic unlike the others. It could quickly activate its magic through the Words of Power. Combining that with the immense strength of its Dragonoid form and this Dragon Lord's unusually high temperament toward lower lifeforms, it could diss out devastating combos of attacks, hence its nickname "Catastrophe".

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Do not challenge the strongest race ever again! Worship us like you used to do." the huge dragon roared.

Blood was dripping from the forehead of the captain. As he looked around, he could see he was the only one on this subjugation mission left standing. Except for one person…

"I'm going to ask you to stop. These are good people."

Saitama suddenly appeared in front of the Dragon Lord out of nowhere.

"What the fuck?! When did you get there?!"

The creature was surprised and flew quickly backward to land 50 meters from Saitama.

"Show me what you got, dragon."

The hero walked toward the Dragon Lord slowly with a smile on his face excited for the fight with an exotic monster he had never seen from his world before.

His aura was intimidating, and the once imposing monster was walking backward unconsciously. Having realized what he was doing, the Dragonoid unleashed immense killing intent toward that bald man that even the captain who was not the target could feel it stirring the air.

"I will show you my power! **_Wuld Nah Kest!_** " the monster shouted the same Words of Power from before and suddenly appeared behind Saitama.

"Behind you! Hahahaha! **_Yol Toor Shul!_** "

Satisfied that he got the jump on the bald man in revenge, he opened his mouth to release a huge fire breath toward the back of the caped man. After the flame dissipated, nothing alive could be seen in its fiery path.

"Nothing but ashes! That's what you get for opposing the strongest race in the world."

"No, behind you."

The bald man was not burned to ashes, and the captain could see that as soon as the dragon unleashed its fire breath attack, Saitama was already behind the creature.

"Damn you!" the Dragon Lord quickly turned around, and " ** _Fus Ro Da_**!" the same Wild Magic that knocked their whole group slammed against the caped man at point blank.

But the man was unmoved.

"Was that everything? You have gone and gotten my hopes up." the bald man asked the dragon in a bored manner picking his ear that got a little bit irritated from the shout.

The Dragon Lord again walked backward unconsciously with fear and shock on his face.

"Enough! **_Mul Qah Div_!**"

An ethereal set of Draconic armor enveloped the dragon which made the creature even more majestic.

"This is over, human! **_Tiid Klo_ Ui!**"

The Dragon Lord shouted another Words of Power the captain had not heard before, and after those three words he could feel that one of his magic items for counter-measure against time magic activated.

Time slowed down significantly in the vicinity, and only him with his magic item and the Dragon Lord were not affected by this. But what about Saitama?

The bald man was also influenced by the Wild Magic as he had nothing to counter it.

"HAHAHAHA! Who's the slow one now?! Did not expect that, did ya? Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda!"

In the slowed time, the dragonoid proceeded to consecutively punch Saitama, and each strike the captain could feel that it was much stronger and faster before the lizard had his ethereal armor on.

Tadakatsu could do nothing to help the bald man because he was barely able to keep his own consciousness alive. By the end of the magic, the captain suspected that the dragon would have already landed more than a thousand strikes.

But unexpectedly, the hero's movement began to accelerate slowly second by second until he was able to dodge all of the blows from the Dragon Lord in the slowed time.

"Impossible-" the Catastrophe Dragon Lord shouted in shock, but his shout was cut short when he received a straight punch to his abdomen cracking his ethereal armor completely and sent the lizard to crash against the stone wall of the chamber generating cracks in the ceiling of the cavern.

"What… What are you! How the hell did you get that strong?!"

The now severely beaten Dragon Lord was struggling to walk straight slowly toward Saitama while thick red blood was dripping from its jaw.

"You're one of those who want to know, huh? Very well." Saitama's face suddenly became very sharp.

 _Is he really going to reveal his secret to the enemy?! -_ the captain thought in his mind.

Him and the dragon were rearing their ears to focus on what the bald man going to say.

"100 push-ups! 100 sit-ups! 100 squats! Then a 10-kilometer run every single day for 3 years!"

The captain and the Dragon Lord were shocked completely.

"Don't fucking screw with me! Blah!" the once imposing monster coughed a large pool of blood as he was struggling to speak. "No one can resist my Slow Time Wild Magic before beside those damn Eight Greed Kings. It's your suit right! I sense no power or any worth from it, but now that I've looked at it more closely, it's weird like those fucking Eight Greed Kings!"

"But that is really all I did… Why does no one believe me!" the caped man looked kind of upset.

"So, if I take it away… ** _Qah Vazz Vik_!**"

After those shouts, the red gloves and boots, the belt, and the white cape, and the yellow jumpsuit of the bald man disintegrated into thin air.

"Huh?"

Saitama looked at his body in confusion. He was now in his birthday suit.

"FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"You are now nothing!" the dragon smirked in superiority.

"No no no no no…" the bald man was looking around frantically to see if there was anything left of his precious costume which was gifted to him by his earliest friend who first believed in his path toward herohood, but he found nothing because the Wild Magic completely erased the simple unenchanted clothes from existence.

"You were a worthy opponent, human. But now you die—"

"SHUT UP!"

The naked man appeared in front of the Dragon Lord instantly.

"This cannot be…"

The light in the eyes of the dragon went out as he was also erased from existence like the bald man costume, and at the same time the orange light from the morning sunrise went in to illuminate the underground chamber after its whole ceiling was blown away completely showing the clear blue sky and the white cloud that parted away in a circle directly above it.

The captain wished that he was not the only one experiencing this because no one was going to believe what happened.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that it has been a while since the initial upload. I have been trying to turn my life around. I will try to upload the next chapter by the end of this week. Next chapter, we will finally go to Slane Theocracy.**

 **Please review.**

The Dragon Shouts borrowed from Skyrim used in this chapter except the last two, were:

 **Wuld Nah Kest** = Whirlwind sprint.

 **Yol Toor Shul** = Fire breath.

 **Ven Gaar Nos** = Cyclone.

 **Fus Ro Dah** = Unrelenting force.

 **Mul Qah Div** = Dragon Aspect.

 **Tiid Klo Ui** = Slow Time

 **Qah Vazz Vik** = Armor Breaker.

 **Vo Lah Dal** = Magic Reflection

 **Name:** Catastrophe Dragon Lord

 **Race:** Dragon – Dragonoid

 **Karma:** -100 - Neutral Evil

 **Total Level:** 85

 **Racial Level:** 45

Dragonling (10)

Young (10)

Adult (10)

Elder (5)

Ancient (5)

Legendary (5)

 **Job Level:** 40

Wild Magic Specialist (15)

Striker (10)

Strike Master (5)

Etc (10)

 **Status:**

HP – 82

Mana – 10

PhyAtk – 85

PhyDef – 79

Agility – 62

MagAtk – 16

MagDef – 68

Resistance – 63

Special Ability (Wild Magic) – 90

Total - 555


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord and One Punch Man or anything that might get my ass sued. This is purely a fanfiction, and I get nothing from writing this except fun.**

 **English is not my mother tongue and my writing sucks, so read at your own risk. Enjoy!**

 **Note: I made some slight changes to the previous chapter. Nothing major, except that I forgot to include a part where Saitama asked the captain who the little girl (Shalltear) was.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Hail Ainz Ooal Gown" – Normal Speech

 _Hail Ainz Ooal Gown **–**_ Thought

 _"Hail Ainz Ooal Gown"_ – Flashback

* * *

 **Throne Room – Great Tomb of Nazarick**

"Have you sent a scouting party to discover the cause of that earthquake earlier, Albedo?"

Sitting atop of a glorious throne was one of the most powerful being in the shadow of the world, Ainz Ooal Gown, a skeleton overlord. Standing by his side was his right-hand man, or rather woman, the Guardian Overseer Albedo, a being of otherworldly beauty and grace.

"Already done, Ainz-sama."

"Good job, Albedo. Now then… Report, Shalltear."

And kneeling in respect in front of him was one of his other top servants, a true vampire Shalltear Bloodfallen, and the reason why he had to rush back to the Great Tomb of Nazarick from his Momon the adventurer persona back in the human society.

"Yes, Ainz-sama! While I was on the mission to collect humans with martial arts somewhere near the Great Forest of Tob, I was attacked by a human player!"

Ainz had already heard about this briefly from Albedo over **[Message]** , so he was not that alerted.

"Were you hurt?" the Overlord asked in a worried voice like that of a father.

"The bald bastard could do nothing much to me, Ainz-sama." the prideful vampire refused to admit her utter defeat to a human.

"…Except that he was able to kill me while I was in my True Vampire form, so I was forced to expend the auto-revive item given to me by Lord Peroroncino…"

"You fool! How did you let that happen?!" the Guardian Overseer yelled at her subordinate.

"Shit!"

A loud noise reverberated through the large hall when the Overlord hit his throne's armrest with his right fist, furious at himself for putting one of his friends' children in harm's way.

"Eeekkk! I'm sorry, Ainz-sama! I've failed you." the loli vampire performed a dogeza, and her small frame was shaking.

"Allow me to punish this bitch for you, Ainz-sama!" Albedo summoned her battle axe.

Emotion suppression washed over the undead to calm him down. The intensity of the red glows in his eyes died down a bit, and then he realized what he just did.

"Albedo! Stop. Forgive me, Shalltear. I am not angry at you…"

"I am angry at myself. It is my fault that this happened."

"That is Impossible, Ainz-sama! A Supreme Being like you could not possibly have made a mistake. It is this lowly servant's fault. Let me correct my mistake by killing myself right here and now!"

"Stop right now, Shalltear."

"I should not have underestimated the threat of players who are very likely to have come to this same world too. It is really my fault."

"Ainz-sama…" glint of tears appeared in the vampire eyes when her master showed her so much compassion and generosity.

"Anyway, is there any information you have on this player?" the Overlord continued his inquiry. Information is very important, a lesson that his friend Punitto Moe had taught him.

If there is a player who could defeat Shalltear, he or she would have had to be someone of high rank and well-known back at Yggdrasil.

"Yes! I was able to trick the foolish human into giving away his information. His name is Saitama I think. Beside all the other incomprehensible nonsenses that came out of his mouth, I've learned that he is lost, and that he is a hero." the vampire swiftly responded to her lord.

"A hero?!"

Ainz was alarmed. Hero was a special title and class back in Yggdrail. It was a rank below World Champion, but one would still have to be a very powerful player to obtain such title. Ainz was an Upper Mid-Tier player, and Shalltear was somewhere around Low High-Tier, but a Hero was someone from the Upper High-Tier.

"That's what he claimed to be, Ainz-sama. But I did not see him display any special ability."

"Saitama, huh? I've never heard of that name before. And what kind of nonsenses did he say?"

Shalltear then went on to summarize her conversation and interactions with the bald player to her superior.

"A-And he said I was a little girl!"

"Well, at least he got one thing right. Fufufu" Albedo snickered while maintaining her graceful form.

"Grr!" the vampire growled and her red eyes were burning brightly.

While the two servants were having a staring contest, the Overlord was thinking deeply in his mind about what his vampire servant just said.

 _If this player used terms such as "cosplay", "convention", "smartphone", it means that he is from my world too. But why was he talking as if he had he not realized he has been transported to another world? Why did he act like he did not know who Shalltear was after her resurrection? And what the hell is with "fighting alien". Was he referring to Yggdrasil? There wasn't any alien from outside of Yggdrasil expansion pack or something like that back in the game. What was he getting at. I don't understand this person. Is he even a player?_

He had to learn more about this "player". He had to know whether he was hostile or not because back in Yggdrasil, human character players tended to discriminate against non-human character players.

"Tell me what led to your incursion with this player, and how the battle progressed. Was the attack unprovoked?" the Overlord continued his questioning of his servant, and the two stopped quarreling with each other.

"Errr…" Shalltear was hesitating.

"Speak, Shalltear!" Albedo commanded her fellow Guardian.

"Alright! Alright!" the loli vampire pouted. "While I was performing my mission to collect martial arts capable human, I let a target got away-" But because of her loyalty toward the Supreme Being, she was not going to lie.

"You!" Albedo cut in the vampire's story telling.

"Let her continue, Albedo. Nothing we can do about the past. But we can do is finding out what happened, so we can decide the appropriate response."

"My apology, Ainz-sama." the Guardian Overseer bowed apologetically and went quiet.

"Continue, Shalltear."

"Yes, Ainz-sama. When I tried to chase the human who ran away, I encountered another group of humans who were adventurers. I managed to silent all of them except for one ranger who was away from the group. He ran into a forest toward the nearby human settlement, so I sent my familiars to track him down, but they were killed a few minutes afterward."

"I headed toward where that happened, and I encountered another group of humans. But this one was different because I could sense they were powerful."

"So, I attempted to capture them for you, Ainz-sama, but then the bald man suddenly appeared out of nowhere and… and… he took me out immediately with a slap…" Shalltear struggled to retell the painful memory.

"A slap?! Impossible!" the Overlord expressed his shock.

To be able one-shot a top tier character like Shalltear, it would have had to be either an Instant Death spell or a World Class item. The former was very unlikely because Shalltear was equipped with top class items, and skills which made her very resistance to such spell effect. It couldn't possibly have been a World Class item either. Even among the Twenty, the most powerful of all the World Class Items, only the Longinus was capable of killing a top tier player in a single attack, but at the expense of erasing the user from existence too. Plus, it takes time to charge up and use any World Class Item. But from Shalltear's description, this unknown player appeared in front of her immediately and dealt the killing blow.

"Maybe it's because this bitch is too weak, Ainz-sama." Albedo smirked condecendingly.

"Oh yeah?! Wanna see who's stronger?" Shalltear shot back.

"Bring it on, bitch!"

"Cease this, you two. We need to resolve this matter as soon as possible."

 _What could it be…_

Ainz was prodding his throne's armrest while he was quietly thinking the possible reason.

 _Could it be that there were other powerful players who rushed her from a distance? Or was there a cloaked assassin player that struck her back from the shadow?_

Unsuspecting players could be taken out immediately by a group of other players in multi-combat area no matter how strong their avatar build is. In the New World, everywhere is multi-combat area.

"Ainz-sama, permit me to lead a hunt party to take this player down."

"No, it's too dangerous. We cannot charge in head first when we don't know anything about this player."

"Shalltear, are you really sure he was the only player? Who were those powerful people you mentioned earlier? Is he their ally?" the Overlord turned back to his vampire servant.

"I believe so, Ainz-sama. He was the only strong opponent I faced, and I could not sense any other enemies in the background. The group were better than the humans I have encountered so far in this world, but it was just that. They were not strong enough to be considered players, and some of them utilized martial arts which only exist in this New World. And if I am wrong, they were just weak players who cannot pose any threat to me. Whether he is their ally or not, I am not sure about that. I did not notice him being with them at first. For a melee fighter like him, he ought to have stayed close with the group. He said he was lost, and he only appeared out of nowhere to save the group I was trying to capture." the vampire gave her assessment.

"Hm, so the attack was not unwarranted? Was he trying to save those other people?"

"Yes, Ainz-sama. But warranted or unwarranted, humans deserve to be herded like cattle by us, right?"

"That is… correct." the former human hesitated, but he had to act the part.

 _So, the human was not the aggressor?_

"How did the rest of the battle go?"

The vampire recapped her fight after the resurrection. She told her master about how the player was able to resist one of her 10th tier magic attack, and dodge all of her Spuit Lance attacks. His strength was overwhelming. The only thing that seemingly was able to harm the player was her **[Negative Impact Shield]**.

"Strong… He's strong. How strong do you think he is?"

"Not as strong as you, or the rest of the Supreme Beings, Ainz-sama."

"Nazarick is strong, Shalltear. But there were many backs in Yggdrasil who could challenge us. I need to know accurately how strong this player is to prepare a proper counter-measure."

"Hmm… Considering how he was stronger than me physically and the high resistance he had, he ought to be somewhere around Touch Me-sama level. A-And…" the vampire could not comprehend any being to be even stronger than the strongest Supreme Being.

"And what, Shalltear?"

"This was probably some kind of an information counter spell… but when I tried using **[Life Essence]** , I saw his life energy was limitless."

"Of course, it was an anti-information spell. Even my sister Rubedo doesn't have that much power."

"At Touch Me-san level, huh? This is troubling." Ainz was uneased.

"I don't like this. We need more information about this world as soon as possible. I don't want any more of my children getting hurt again!"

""Ainz-sama!"" strong emotions ran through the two servants when their lord displayed so much love toward their lowly selves.

"Was he the only one? Are there other players? Albedo, set Nazarick defense to the highest, and work with Demiurge to accelerate our intelligent gathering network in this world and increase the number of guards for each of the agents. You are permitted to expend more gold in purchasing more mercenaries to complete this order. Send more resources toward the nearby nation, especially the Slane Theocracy. I suspect the group and the player to hail from this country from the direction they were coming from."

"It shall be done, Ainz-sama." the Guardian Overseer bowed.

The former salary man is not competent enough to operate the large tomb like Albedo can, but when it comes to dealing with other players and especially when those close to him got hurt, it's game on.

"And Shalltear, submit a full written report about everything that happened. List out all the capabilities of this player, the information on this group that he saved, and the humans that got away after having seen your face."

"I will, Ainz-sama." Shalltear memorized her order.

When he was wrapping up his meeting, a notification for a message spell popped in Ainz's mind.

"What is it, Naberal?"

It was a call from Naberal.

"Ainz-sama, the leader of the adventurer's guild, Ainzach, has sent a messenger. It seems he wants you to go to the guild immediately, to discuss the vampire that has appeared near E-Rantel."

 _Perfect!_

An opportunity arrived at the Overlord's doorstep.

"I understand. Tell him I am heading there now."

"Shalltear." the Overlord stood up, and turned back to his vampire servant.

"Yes, Ainz-sama?"

"I have another mission for you."

* * *

 **Kyoto – Capital City of Slane Theocracy**

At the heart of the capital city of the Slane Theocracy, there was a huge building. It was not a castle or a palace like what a monarch of a country would have in the world, but it was a massive fortified stone mason cathedral built about 600 years ago since the Six Great Gods founded the nation. It was called the Grand Cathedral, and it was an impressive building decorated with intricate ancient arts, and it was surrounded by a ring of tall wall with magic towers at a specific interval.

It served as the holiest place of the Six Gods religion in the world where the faithful of the Six Gods could come on a pilgrimage from all over the world because this was where the Gods descended to the world and ascended to another world after saving humanity from extinction and guided them to be on their own two feet.

Because of its massive size, it was also the headquarter of the country's government main functions.

And one of those was the country's top-secret mission headquarter.

After teleporting back to the capital of the Slane Theocracy by sacrificing one of the God treasures, a sealing crystal that contained the 7th tier spell "Mass Teleportation", the captain of the Black Scripture had to report to the Six Cardinals about the mission as soon as possible.

And right now, he was kneeling in front of the Six Cardinals in the Six Gods Hall in the Grand Cathedral.

"The Black Scripture, the strongest sector of the Slane Theocracy. Five of its members dead on a mission. Four by a mere vampire beyond resurrection, and the other one by the Catastrophe Dragon Lord. On top of it, one of the treasures of the Gods was wasted. Many losses on a single mission. It would take us years to recover from this." Dominic Ihre Partouche the Cardinal of Wind started off.

"We tried to surround and attack the vampire together, but it was no ordinary vampire. Its lance attack was strong enough to shred the 2nd, 6th, 9th, and 12th seats in an instance. I was the only one who managed to react and blocked the attack. The 3rd seat deviated from the prior agreed formation and got killed instantly for it. All members of the scripture except me were knocked out unconscious by the Dragon Lord, and because of what Saitama did… like I have written in the report, I was forced to use the sealing crystal to flee the scene quickly before anyone catch us."

"This Saitama person... He defeated the two monsters that your team had so much trouble with, singlehandedly?"

"That's what is written in the report." Tadakatsu responded.

"Yes, I know what are in the report, captain. But I have a hard time believing what were written in it."

"You're saying that this man was able to disintegrate the vampire into pieces in a single punch, and that his final strike which slayed the Catastrophe Dragon Lord was able to blow off the top of the Dragon's lair that was about 100 meters underground. And to top it all off, he was able to resist one of the strongest God Artefacts that has never failed before."

"That's what really happened, Cardinal Dominic."

"Are you sure he did not use any magic item or spell to do what he did?" the Cardinal of Water Ginedine Delan Guelfi tried to deduce.

"Not that I am aware off. I have asked the man how he did what he did after teleporting back to Kyoto, and I quote "I just punched."" Tadakatsu still told them what really happened even if he knew they were not going to believe him.

"Unbelievable! Such power is even beyond what the Six Gods could do. Blasphemy!" the sole female member among the Six Cardinals, Cardinal of Fire Berenice Nagua Santini, expressed her disbelief.

"Can you determine if he is a player from the same world as the Six Gods, or if he is another Godkin?" Maximilian Oreio Lagier, the Cardinal of Darkness, gave his opinion.

"From what he's said, I believe he is not from the same plane of existence as the Six Gods or the Eight Greed Kings. Although he mentioned the word "cosplayer", but I do not know what that entails. And for the latter, I do not believe he is a Godkin as he looks too old to be one as Godkins outer appearance do not change from their teenage year like me and the Extra Seat." the captain listed his analysis.

"No matter how he did it, he can become a very valuable pawn. If we run into another problem with the vampire that escaped, he could be our weapon. Or we could unleash him on the demi-humans..." Raymond Zarg Laurasan, the Cardinal of Earth, who is one of the more reasonable individuals among the Cardinals offered another point of view.

"I agree." Maximilian agreed with Raymond.

"Now that the dead 4 members of the Black Scripture cannot be resurrected, we need to replenish our forces. Captain, what is your opinion on this stranger?" he continued.

"He said he is a hero from another world. He's willing to save strangers when they are in trouble. I believe he can become a very valuable asset to the Slane Theocracy and humanity as a whole. But he is looking to return back to his home world."

"We can use that to our advantage. Convince him to join the Black Scripture by promising we would help him return to his home." the Cardinal of Light, Yvon Jasna Dracrowa, one of the slier Cardinals said.

"I will try…" having caught on the implication behind the snake's words, Tadakatsu was hesitant in agreeing to the order.

* * *

*clack clack clack*

"Should it be like this? Or should it go this way…?"

Saitama was waiting in a hallway outside of the room that Tadakatsu went into have his meetings with some old people. He was given a Rubik's cube by the captain to pass the time.

After the battle with the Catastrophe Dragon Lord, he and the rest of the group teleported to the capital of the country where the group hailed from. The instant transportation reminded him again that he was now in a different world, one that is like those fantasy manga and game, but with real people.

He was given simple white tunic and brown cotton trousers by the captain before teleporting, so he did not surprise anybody when they suddenly appeared in a courtyard full of civilians, priests, and nuns of a large cathedral. Unconscious combatants from the battle were rushed off to get treatment immediately by other people in the courtyard, so he did not have to do anything to help them.

The captain arranged him a room with food in the cathedral to rest after a long day, then he went away to write mission report for his superior.

Saitama woke up later in the evening, just in time when the captain came to pick him up for the meeting in case he was needed. But apparently, he was not needed due to some secrecy reasons. That works for him because he did not really want to involve with some big shady governmental organization. He just wanted to save people. The Hero Association back in his home world was okay because he could choose to follow them or not.

*creak*

The door to the meeting room was being opened.

"Hello, Saitama-san."

And coming out of it was Tadakatsu still in his clanky armor.

"Oh hey, Keisuke!" Saitama waved back.

It took him some effort, but he was able to remember the names of these new people he first met when he arrived into this New World.

"I'm glad that you call me by my first name now. Did you wait too long?"

"Hm, I did not really count the time because I was too focused on this thing. This take me back to my old day back in high school. How do you solve this again…?" Saitama scratched his head.

"Oh, the Rubik's cube? I'm glad that you like it. It's crazy though that it also exists in your old world. Are you sure the Six Gods have not touched your world before in the past? They bring many great things everywhere."

"There are religions back there, but the ones of your description? Doesn't ring a bell."

The society of his world has advanced so much that only a minority still practiced religions. Maybe there is a religion that worship these six deities, but he's not really knowledgeable about religions.

"Strange… There is so much we don't know about the world."

"How did your meeting with those old geezers go?" Saitama asked the captain how everything was going. To lose so many on a mission, he probably got in much trouble.

"A little bit more than the usual. I as a leader has led my team to incur so many casualties on a single mission." trace of sorrow could be sensed from Keisuke.

Saitama had learned that people can be resurrected from the dead in this world, but only if their bodies remain intact. 4 of the 5 members that died did not this condition.

"Keep your head held high, Keisuke." the hero cheered his new ally.

"Thank you, Saitama-san. Anyway, I would like to ask you one thing. Would you like to join the Black Scripture?"

"No, thanks. Sounds troublesome, and I don't like being ordered around." the bald man rejected immediately.

"Why not? You will be able to help saving lives like you did back in your old world." the captain continued his persuasion.

"Too much secrecy from what you have described to me. I don't like that."

His hero work was just a hobby. He was able to learn more about the organization that the captain was from when they were walking toward the meeting room.

"The Cardinals said that they could help you returning back to your home world."

Then the nice captain dropped the hammer. It's the same in any world. There is no such thing as free lunch.

Saitama does not know what to do to get back to his home world. He only knows how to punch. He does not know science. He does not know magic. But these people do, and they have a large organization, so they could help him.

"…Is there a part-time position available?"

* * *

Saitama was heading to this Treasury room with Keisuke. He accepted his invitation to join the Black Scripture... as a part-timer and on a condition that he can refuse order if he wants to. According to the captain, every member is given at least a relic left behind by their gods. And he also wanted to make up to him for his hero costume that got destroyed when he was helping them.

The man didn't really want anything. He just wanted simple clothes like his old costume to freely move around, and he definitely did not want bulky armor and equipment like the ones he had seen from the group. But because of the captain's insistence, he decided to go along and see what he got.

When they got close to the Treasury, they heard a clack clack noise. There was a lone figure leaning against the wall with a scythe beside her. She had a unique hairstyle, with the left being a different color from her right. One was scintillating silver, while the other was an all-consuming black. The color of her eyes was similarly mismatched. She was a stunning beauty, and Saitama had never seen anyone with such exotic appearance back in his world before. When they looked at her hands, they found the source of the noise. She was trying to solve the Rubik's cube that Saitama had been working on too.

"One face is simple enough but getting two faces right is hard."

She was talking to Keisuke, but she did not even turn to face both of them. Her attention was only on the cube.

"So… who is this guy?"

"His name is Saitama. He will be working with us from now on."

"Nice to meet you."

Saitama held his hand out for a handshake. But the woman glanced at him briefly from the side with disinterest. When she saw his 4/6 completed Rubik's cube, she frowned. But then she went back to concentrating on her puzzle.

"Okay."

The hero also didn't care and let that one go to focus on his own Rubik's cube.

"I thought all the seats have already been filled up. What happened? Is this connected to your meeting with the Cardinals?" the girl continued her chat with the captain.

"You were given a copy of the report, right?"

"Didn't read it." the girl replied without any hesitation "Besides, asking someone who knows is faster. Did Thousand Miles Astrologer make a mistake? You were sent out to deal with the Catastrophe Dragon Lord… did something happen?"

Saitama didn't really pay too much attention toward the conversation between the two as he was getting close to finishing the puzzle.

"We engaged a mysterious undead creature that resembled a vampire. Four died in the encounter. But we were saved by Saitama here. And again because of him, we were able defeat the Catastrophe Dragon Lord. Zairos died in that battle."

The captain's brief summary made the unsuspecting Saitama caught the girl's attention.

"Interesting… Who were killed by the vampire?"

"Lexicon, Liones, Beaumarchais, and Kotaro. They were killed instantly from a single attack of the vampire."

"The Time Turbulence, Holy Knight, Divine Chain, and Heaven and Earth, huh? I thought the little kid was decent."

The girl finally raised her head to look straight at Saitama, but he didn't notice as he was in the zone. But if he had been looking at her, he would have gotten a glimpse of the girl's mismatched eyes which seemed to sparkle with what seemed like curiosity, delight, and battle-lust.

"Between this Saitama and I, who do you think is stronger?"

"Hmm…"

"You're hesitant?"

The girl walked in front of Saitama to inspect him. But the man didn't bother to notice the girl as he was having an intense Rubik's cube solving session, arranging the squares on the puzzle at super human speed.

"What are you doing?" Keisuke asked the girl.

"Just testing the new recruit."

Then the girl swiftly pulled her scythe and swung it at Saitama's midsection, but Saitama just unconsciously duck so quickly to avoid damaging his new cloth that she could not even see and continued to focus on his puzzle.

"Almost there…"

"He dodged… Tsk."

"Combat is not permitted on the ground of the sacred cathedral." the captain warned the girl.

But when she turned to look at him with a pair of eyes that promised death, the captain trembled and backed off. The girl then pressed more attacks on the hero, slashing left, right, down, up in rapid successions.

"Cut it out!"

Her annoying attacks managed to finally garner a reaction from Saitama, but then he just went back to focusing on the Rubik's cube.

This angered the girl tremendously. She released her killing intent and started attacking seriously with the intent to kill.

" **[Ability Boost] [Greater Ability Boost] [Super Ability Boost] [Full Throttle]… [Hurricane]!** "

After having amped herself up with various martial arts, she released one of her most devastating attack, the **[Hurricane]**. Her body spun quickly into a mini tornado. But it was not just any tornado, it was a tornado of slashes from her scythe which put the martial arts of a certain Warrior Captain to shame.

But not a single strike was able to land on the man as he dodged all of them so quickly, leaving after-mirage.

"This… This… and if I do this…"

"Stop it, Zesshi!" the captain finally got his act together and yelled at the now named Zesshi using her real name.

"Make me!"

"Okay then."

"Argh!"

But instead of the captain, it was Saitama who answered her dare and karate chopped the attacking girl on the shoulder making her dropped to the ground.

"hah-hah-hah"

The girl was panting as she was struggling to get up from the seemingly mundane attack, and when she looked up to look at the person who dropped her, her face was all smile.

"I did it!"

And at the same time, the bald man held his completed Rubik's cube high in the air above his head in pride.

"Give me children!"

"Oh, okay."

Too caught up in his achievement, Saitama replied carelessly like he did with his first cyborg disciple.

"Huh?"

The girl pounced.

* * *

 **A/N: Damn it. Writing is hard. Why do some authors make it look so easy?**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Give me reviews please. I don't know if I did the Shalltear part right. A reviewer told me to make the part where Shalltear retells her encounter with Saitama to be funny. But I think Ainz will become serious and focused if he learns that his children got hurt, so I made that scene serious.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord and One Punch Man or anything that might get my ass sued. This is purely a fanfiction, and I get nothing from writing this except fun.**

 **English is not my mother tongue and my writing sucks, so read at your own risk. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

"Hail Ainz Ooal Gown" – Normal Speech

 _Hail Ainz Ooal Gown **–**_ Thought

 _"Hail Ainz Ooal Gown"_ – Flashback

* * *

Ever since Saitama became too strong, there was only one foe who could ever best him: the damn mosquito. But today, he found himself a new threat… a woman in love with him.

"Wait a minute…"

Without any warning, the girl suddenly pounced on top of him. The young woman somehow managed to knock Saitama down to the ground on his back.

The hero could feel something soft on his crotch. When he opened his eyes, the girl was sitting on top of him.

"I didn't mean that-"

The bald man tried to correct himself, but the girl did not listen and proceeded to tear off his new clothes given by the captain with a crazed face and drools coming down from her mouth.

A shiver went down his spine, but the bald man was too inexperienced with women and too shocked to do anything.

"Get off him, Zesshi."

The captain came to his rescue and tried to pull the crazy girl off Saitama.

"Aah!"

But the girl proved to be too strong for Keisuke and swatted him to the side against a wall as if he was an annoying fly, then continued what she was doing.

After realizing he was going to lose his wizard status, Saitama finally reacted and pushed away the girl on top of him with both his palms.

*crash*

But too much force was put behind it, and the crazed girl was sent flying to hit the ceiling, cracking it.

When he saw what he just did to a person, Saitama disappeared in a blur to where the girl was falling to and caught the petite girl in a princess carry. Ceiling debris and dust fell on his head, but he was not bothered by it.

"My bad… Are you okay?" Saitama asked the semi-unconscious girl in his arms with an apologetic face.

After having recovered in a few seconds later, instead of calming down the mad expression returned to the girl's face.

"After all this time, I have finally found someone stronger than me. Fufufufu! Impregnate me, Saitama! Our children will be the strongest!"

"Umm…"

Saitama struggled to find what to say to that. His mistake of carelessly accepting Genos as his disciple was one thing, but this was something else. Firstly, this was the kind of decision that he would have to commit to for the rest of his life.

Secondly, Zesshi looks like a 13 years old teenage girl. But that also meant he could not be too harsh on her, especially with the guilt he felt after he had accidentally hurt her.

Lastly, her face was that of a determined person like Genos when he was begging him to be his disciple. So, his best option was…

"You're still too young. Maybe, wait until you're older. Hmm."

Saitama nodded to himself in approval. This is the famous delay tactic, a common troupe in manga when an obviously illegal young girl asks the protagonist to marry her and the protagonist tells the girl to wait until she's older hoping she would grow out of it. The bald hero never thought that those tasteless mangas he regrettably read when he was younger would become useful today.

"Older? But I have already waited over a hundred years for this!"

"What?!"

The girl's reply was unexpected, so the bald man was confused.

"Saitama… Zesshi is way older than she looks…"

His answer came from his new friend who was still struggling to get back up.

"Are you serious?!"

His plan backfired completely. Now, he is in a worse position because his original plan implied that he was willing to fulfill her wish.

"Now, we can start!"

Zesshi started to move her right hand toward his crotch area. Sensing what she was trying to do, Saitama subconsciously dropped the petite girl to the floor on her butt and stepped back a little bit.

Saitama's brain went into full hyper threading mode, more than when he had to come up with the BS for when Genos was asking him questions.

"No! Wait… That's not how it works. Ahh yes! Before a child can be conceived, many steps have to be performed first."

"Like what? From an image book in the treasury room I've read, I just have to put your—"

"Like dating! Let's go on a date first. Hmm yes, that's how it works. haha…"

He was definitely not sure what he was doing.

"Then let's do this "dating" thing."

"Right now?!"

"Zesshi, the Council have to approve of this first. Also, Saitama is supposed to go to the treasury room with me." Tadakatsu interjected.

"The Cardinals? I don't care about them now that I've found Saitama. This place can burn to the ground for all I care."

The captain frowned at her words and the air in the room suddenly became tense.

"Hmm… Why not come with me and the captain? You can show me around for our…date."

* * *

If Zesshi was asked to summarize her entire life, she could do it in one word: monotony.

Zesshi enjoyed only one thing in life, and that was fighting. When she was but a child, she chose to learn how to fight because she wanted to become strong enough to defeat her father, the Elf King, to avenge her mother.

But she had grown to love it over time. Countless fighters of the Slane Theocracy including the past Godkins that she had sparred with, and great beasts she had slain in her early days when she went on missions. The adrenaline, the blood spilt, and the joy of victory over a strong enemy, she enjoyed every moment of it.

Her world view also began to warp. She had come to to believe that only strength matters in this world. Her thirst for revenge vanished when she realized that it was her mother's fault for being too weak.

Zesshi awakened her Godkin bloodline by the age of 13 and before she knew it, she became too strong. Ever since then, her life had become black and white. No one was strong enough to fight her again.

But she was hopeful that one day she would find someone that can defeat her. That person would become her mate no matter how deformed or ugly he is. Their children would become the strongest in the world. Stronger than her father's.

Her existence had been kept secret from the world for most of her life and the last time she went on a secret mission was over a hundred years ago.

She was fine with that. The only reason she was staying with the Slane Theocracy was because they have more information, so she would have more chance of finding those stronger than her. The things left by the Six Gods in the treasury also provided her some amusements. Like the Rubik cube, or the image books that first taught her how children are conceived. She had never left the vicinity of the treasury room for a long time, but she did not really care about the outside world as strength is what really matters.

However, the men that the Council wanted to be her partner have been nothing but weaklings. One of the Cardinals also told her that the so-called Platinum Dragon Lord was weaker than her. Simply, there was no one stronger than her in the world… until today….

"Heh… so many shiny things in here. These stuffs look like they come out from a fantasy RPG game."

Until today when this man came. She finally found someone stronger than her, and "Saitama" is his name.

They were in the main hall of the treasury room. Her mate started turning his head left and right to look around the moment he stepped into the room. She was impressed too when she first came in here, but this was the room that she had been guarding for most of her life.

It was because the main hall was packed with high quality items and equipment left by the Six Great Gods for humanity. It was a large circular room with about 100m in diameter and 35m in height. The room was also gilded with gold in various places. Marble columns along the wall held the ceiling up. Magnificent chandeliers were attached along each of the column to light the room with magical lights. The ceiling was painted to display the glories of the Six Gods.

Six armor stands were spaced out in a certain interval along the wall. Each one of them was dedicated to each one of the Six Gods' combat equipment and personal items. The middle was a large section dedicated to all the other items such as weaker weapons, armor, books, sealing crystals, etcs with known and unknown properties. They were arranged neatly in shelves, on pedestals, and etcs. They were all incredibly powerful items that only a small number of privileged and skilled people will ever get their hands on.

There was another secret room that one can only enter from the main hall which stores two of the greatest artefacts left by the Six Gods, but only a few people including her knew about it and one would need their permission to enter it.

Saitama suggested coming here for their "date" which was necessary before they can mate. She did not understand why though. She never had the chance to learn much about the opposite sex because she rarely had any interaction with other people. When she was young, her focus was on getting stronger. The only times she went outside of the Grand Cathedral ground were during the few missions she got in which she did not have much interaction with her teammates anyway, and the last mission she got was over a century ago. She did not care because all she needed to know was how to make children.

"The Six Great Gods had left us many treasures, so that once they went away, humanity can still protect themselves. What's an RPG game, Saitama?" Keisuke answered Saitama's question.

"Oh, something from my world that you play when you're bored. It's like a simulation… magic? in which you can do a lot of things in like fighting monsters for fun."

"Why don't you just do that in real life?"

"They are for the normal civilians who can't fight like us. But for me, I play it because the monsters can't fight like me."

"Hahaha, I can imagine that."

 _They are ignoring me!_

"Saitama, how does this "date" thing work? What do I have to do?"

Zesshi cut their merry conversation. That got their attention, and Saitama turned slowly to face her. Sweat could be seen on his face.

"Hmm… You really don't know what dating is?"

She did not understand what they were doing. The image books depicted to her clearly how babies are conceived. What they had been doing was none of it.

"Yeah, what is it?"

After her respond, the captain whispered something in Saitama's ear which she could not hear.

"What?! Really?"

Keisuke nodded slightly and a pity expression appeared on Saitama's face.

"So hmm, why don't you show me around, Zesshi? You are the guardian of this place, right?"

"Is that it? How does that help us birth our children?"

"Zesshi, why don't you recommend Saitama something that would suit him?" Keisuke suggested.

"Something that would suit him? Hmm…" Zesshi thought deeply. "What about the Divine Chavalier Armor?"

Zesshi pointed to a set of armor in the section dedicated to the God of Light. What she recommended was the personal armor left by the God of Light himself, Alaf Alah. It was a shiny silver full body armor. Saitama deserved one of the strongest equipment in her opinion.

"No, the divine treasures are reserved for the top members of the Black Scripture, and it has to be approved by the Council first." The captain shot her recommendation down.

"Why not? He's stronger than all of you weaklings."

Zesshi was granted access to all the treasures beside the two artefacts in the secret room. That was because she deserved it for being strong. So was her mate.

"It's okay, Zesshi. I would rather not wear some heavy armor that would restrict my movement."

"How about the Sword of Eternal Flame."

"That one is also a divine treasure, Zesshi."

"Nah… I don't need a weapon."

"Then, what do you need?"

Zesshi was deep in thought, but while she was doing that, Saitama was looking around.

"Hooo! What is this?"

What Saitama found was a set of clothes that is comprised of a blue skinsuit with a logo on the chest that has a "S" symbol, a pair of red boots, and red cape.

"Those junks? The Six Great Gods call the set a "skin". It has no enchantments whatsoever beside being indestructible when worn, and you can change its size and color. Why bother with it?"

Despite her evaluation of his choice, Saitama began to put it on. Just like any magic items, the skinsuit changed its size to fit its wearer. The skinsuit hugged tight to his body and it highlights Saitama's muscular body on full display. Even if she did not have much experience with the opposite sex, she thought he was very handsome.

"Hmm… too tight and not my color. You said I can adjust the suit, right? How do I do that?"

"Say the command word "Customize Skin", and imagine how you want it to look, Saitama-san." the captain answered.

"Okay… **[Customize Skin]** "

Saitama said the command words and closed his eyes to imagine. Then the original blue color of the suit began to change to yellow. The red cape and logo on the chest had also been changed to white. But disappointingly, he also increased the size of the suit to make it less tight which reverted him back to his original uninspiring form like before.

"Much better. How do I look?"

"It's like your old jumpsuit, Saitama. It looks good on you." Keisuke complimented.

"Thank you."

"I wonder what that "S" symbol means." the captain wondered.

"Hmm, that looks like the letter "S" in one of the languages in where I'm from. It's the initial of my name if it was written in that language."

"Ess?"

"Yeah, that's how it sounds like."

"How about S for Saitama?"

Zesshi smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait. This is a short chapter too. I have been busy. Also as expected by myself, I am not good at writing romance and relationship building between two unorthodox couple, so I was reluctant to write as I don't want to regress in quality too much. But here you go, the next chapter. Reviews are highly appreciated.**

 **EDIT: For anyone who hasn't figured this out yet, the picture book that Zesshi was talking about in this chapter is a Doujinshi.**


End file.
